


I Can. I Will. And I Did.

by captain_cUmCuM



Series: Mandy Writes Shit [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM
Summary: I was watching far from home and immediately knew, if I didn't write this I would die.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: Mandy Writes Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I Can. I Will. And I Did.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, shouldn't be much different from flying in the suit right?"

Tony was wrong. Dead wrong. In the suit, he's closed off. He doesn't feel much wind resistance. He has more control. But this? Fucking _this?!?_ This was so much different. He regretted saying yes, should've taken Peter's devilish smirk after his final comment with more heed than he did.

But he didn't and now here he is, screaming and clinging to a nineteen-year-old boy, fearing for his life, as they swung no more than _7 feet_ over the streets of New York.

"We're gonna go higher, okay?!" Peter called, looking down at Tony with a smile on his face. Tony paled, throat burning with nervous bile.

"Go--Go _higher_? Why-- _ **uhm, uh**_ \--why would you wanna do that?" Peter scoffed firing a web closer to the top of the building than he did before.

"It's more fun when you can see clear over the sky line! Trust me, you'll love it!" Tony grabbed Peter in a death grip, arms wrapped around his chest and legs around his waist.

"I _reeeaally_ don't think I will-- _AHHHhhHh_!" Tony let out an, embarrassingly, shrill and girly scream as Peter pulled them full force up into the air. High enough to where the people on the streets bellow them looked like ants.

"Isn't this so much fun?" Peter asked, looking down at Tony's petrified face. Tears both from fear and the constant stream of wind in his face threatening to flow down his cheeks.

" _NO_! Peter, this is _not. fun_!" Peter raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk painting it's way on his face. He pulled them up higher, till they were swinging over roof tops with each pull and release of the webbing. Tony screamed again, ducking his head in Peter's side.

"Stop! _Stop_! Stop! I wanna stop _now_! _Put me down, put me down, put me dow_ \-- _AHHH PETER PARKER STOP_!" Peter laughed, the higher they got in altitude, the higher Tony's screams got in pitch.

"Peter, I can't _breathe_! Oh, I'm having a panic attack. Peter, we're too high! Peter! Peter, _stop_! _Peter_ \--" he cut himself off with the loudest, most shrill, of screams as Peter catapulted them from the top of one building all the way onto the balcony of Avengers Tower.

Tony continued to scream until his voice was rasped and returned to his normal baritone, and his feet touched the ground.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, trying and failing to hold in laughter. Tony straightened his clothes, clearing his throat.

"You-- _ **huff**_ \--are _grounded_ , young man."

"You can't ground me!"

"I can, I will, and I did."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm slowly yet surely uploading everything from my tumblr to here. I've been wanting to do it for a while, just now gained the confidence to 5 chapters deep into a long fic. Though, thos will have no effect of the posting of ahwb. You can, if you'd like, follow me on my tumblr @sweeter-than-starker to see everything I post as soon as I post it, and follow me on wattpad at @Help-Me-Im-Dying to read everything there before I move it here!


End file.
